


Staying in.

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cooking, Dinner, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: After spending a long day enjoying themselves, Yuuri and Victor have Yuri over for dinner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 41 of my 365FF Challenge and Day 5 of the Victuuriweek Challenge
> 
> Today's prompts;  
> Day Five: Domesticity  
> Victor: Anniversaries  
> Yuuri: Family  
> AU: Crossovers
> 
> I went for family.

Yuri's timing is that of an average sixteen year old. He is a full hour later than he said he would be. Luckily by now Victor has gotten used to it and lets Yuuri deal with the headstrong teen. Victor doesn't know how his love does it but, even though Yuri snaps at him, he never loses his calm. Something about remembering how it was to be a teen. 

"Man I can't believe Yakov. He made me do baby exercises today. Just because I grew a couple of inches. It's so infuriating, I was finally doing quads and now I'm back at practicing doubles. Constantly." Yuri slumps on the sofa and drops his feet on the table. Yuuri walks by, moves the feet and places plates there.

"It's just to get your body used to the new situation. I've seen you move and have no doubt you'll be back at doing triples and quads in no time. The last thing anybody, especially you, would want right now is for you to get a serious injury. And do not say you have not known at least one skater, who had to drop out completely because they over exerted themselves during their grow spurt." 

Yuri sighs. He knows Yuuri is right but still. It feels like such a set back after the season he's just had. He wants to be trying out new routines for next season, not practicing things he learned when he was bloody ten. Before he can go in an other outburst he notices Yuuri placing chopsticks next to the bowl and plates. 

"Oh, you guys got Asian food? I thought you stated it would be home cooked, I could have gotten take-out myself." He grumbles, it's not that he's particularly against Asian food.  
It's just that ever since he found out Yuuri for some odd reason can't cook it, the guy can cook Italian, French and even some Thai -which is Asian, but still-, he really longs for the dinners they had at Hasetsu. Take-out just ain't as good. 

Yuuri smiles at him with a gentle smile that really makes Yuri happy, even though he would swear the opposite on his skates. Yuuri then drags him up by the wrists and pulls him into the kitchen. Sure enough there are dishes of ready to be served Asian food on the kitchen table, and they are clearly home made.

"As you can see, we are having home cooked dinner." Yuri looks at the stove. There dressed in a simple sweats and t-shirt is Victor flipping a large wok of stir fry vegetables.

While Yuri is staring at the older Russian, Yuuri quickly starts taking the dishes into the living room. When after a few minutes the silence is starting to get to Victor, he quickly looks over his shoulder to see that the younger Russian is standing there mouth agape. It's that Yuuri chooses this moment to come back in and pull Yuri with him to sit down or Victor would have surely made a comment which would have resulted in an argument. Lately all their conversations, if not closely monitored by Yuuri, end up in arguments. Any well standing between them seems to have swindled over the past few months. If not for Yuuri's presence outside of the rink and Yakov's inside, well let's just keep it at, it could have gotten messy. He tosses the vegetables in a bowl and takes it with him to the table.

For a moment he just stands in the doorway to the living room. And looks at the man who is in every way the light of his life and the young man he sees as his very own younger brother. What ever they are talking about, it seems Yuri has a very hard time believing it. Yuri is the first to spot him and the result is that his lips gets perched on one another so tightly there is nothing to be seen of them. Yuuri looks over his shoulder and smiles his most brilliant smile at him.

"Come sit down Victor, no use having your hard work spoiled by having it turn cold." Victor seats himself on next to Yuuri, slightly rubbing their legs together. As long as Yuri is here this is all the intimacy they'll have.

Instead of immediately pigging out, what he normally does, Yuri just looks at him with a look on his face that makes Victor think the worst argument ever is about to come. Yuuri's hand on his leg being the only thing preventing him to go in the preemptive. 

"Yuuri if you want to ask Victor something, you are free to do so. If not please start putting things on your plate, the food is really good." At this Yuri looks at Yuuri.  
"Is it really? Because I thought that Idiot wouldn't know the one way of a pot from another. So seeing this kind of food, knowing it is made by him. I can't help but feel like I'm being pranked." Victor's mouth becomes a very well cultivated pout.  
"Why is it that everybody thinks I'm some kind of horrid cook. I have lived on my own for about ten Years, I'm an athlete. I know how to take care of myself." Yuri nods.  
"And everybody believes, that is by you either going out or having gourmet food delivered in. Where did you even learn to cook like this?" At this Yuuri smile broadens.   
"My mom and dad thought him while he was in Hasetsu. Seems they were shocked to find out I had forgotten all my cooking lessons from them, so they thought them to Victor instead when they found out he likes cooking."  
"So basically he got Bridal training to make certain he could take care of their son. Well if your parents thought him it must be good. Still doesn't explain why no one ever knew or even suspected anything." Yuri glances at Victor who has a sad smile on his lips. Realizing he might have hurt the man he is ready to apologize but get's stopped by a single look from Yuuri. 

"It's just that I like going all out with my cooking, several dishes or courses, but they are no fun to eat on your own and getting food from your own fridge also gets boring after a while. So I only did it on some occasions." His voice sounds so very lonely, Yuri almost feels the need to hug him. Almost.  
"But now that I have a family to share it with, there is so much more joy to have. So eat up." Yuri starts piling up food on his plate and vegetables in his bowl. 

He only needs to take a single bite to have his eyes grow width is shock. Then he closes them and starts humming. He can nearly hear the sounds from the onsen in every bite. It isn't till he's halfway to his second plate that his mind reflected on the previous conversation. 

"If you want to share your cooking with your family, why invite me over?" At which both Yuuri as Victor stare at him in shock.

"Because we see you as a younger brother, Yura dear. And that makes you family." The younger Russian blushes so deeply his attempt to hide in his plate does nothing to stop it from being see. 

Victor starts humming when there is no sign of being snapped at after all. They finish their dinner and afterwards Yuri offer completely out of himself to help with the dishes. Maybe, just maybe, there is a chance of them getting through this without them ending up killing themselves. Victor wants to go into the kitchen but Yuuri stops him, stating that as he made dinner, he has earned to sit on the sofa and watch some TV. Soon the voices in the kitchen become this humming sound in the back of his mind and the activities of the day finally catch up. Showing Yuuri some places in saint Petersburg and visiting several markets to get all the ingredients, make him fall asleep right on the spot. That is also how they find him a good fifteen minutes later. Yeah for having a dishwasher.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> All comments and kudo's are greatly appreciated.  
> Plus look me up at tumblr: the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com :}


End file.
